


Winner Takes All

by horseparkour



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom George, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hard Dom Dream, M/M, Nurse Dresses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Logic, Reluctant George, Riding, This is literally just smut for smuts sake, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sapnap, happy valentine's day lol, maid dresses, soft dom sapnap, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseparkour/pseuds/horseparkour
Summary: After breaking his leg and becoming the ultimate annoying roommate, Dream has pushed Sapnap and George to the brink. In order to try to get back some of their sanity - and some of their living room - Sapnap and George make a bet.And of course, they end up losing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 902
Collections: MCYT





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.

**Winner Takes All**

It wasn’t clear exactly how Dream broke his leg. Maybe he had fallen, maybe he had tripped. Maybe he had even gotten hit by a car while walking to get a Mountain Dew from 7-11. Who was to say? He wouldn’t even admit he was injured when it happened. He was one of those stubborn people who feels some severe pain and just tries to sleep it off for two days before finally admitting defeat and learning that he had been walking on a broken tibia. According to a very disappointed doctor, that wasn’t the smart thing to do. 

Now, Dream was bedridden - or couchridden, rather - and his two roommates had to deal with it. 

He had shacked up in the living room on the ugly beige L-shaped couch that Sapnap brought home from Goodwill. He had made the corner of that couch his new nest. He had a valid excuse at first, with not being able to use the stairs and struggling to walk too far to the bathroom. But now, he had devolved. He was a pile of dirt disguised as a human.

His real goal was to dominate the TV. This was also ‘the easiest place to still be able to stream  _ and  _ prop up the leg’ according to him. His belongings were strewn around him, clothes and chargers and endless socks, all creating a mess that started to radiate some kind of musky scent. He also had piles of chip bags, endless crumbs, and half-eaten gas station cupcakes all creased into the couch. He had completely let himself go, was avoiding taking any of his antibiotics for what was probably an infection, and was making the living room a radioactive wasteland.

To put it lightly, his roommates were having to hold themselves back from dragging Dream out to the road and running him over again themselves.

Sapnap and George were counting down the days until their idiot friend was finally able to get his ass up and be a functioning member of the household again. George could be considered a germaphobe, and his main concern was what could be growing under the couch cushions. For all he knew, there was a whole new ecosystem down there. He couldn’t even bear to be in the living room for longer than a few seconds. Any attempts to clean were met with sass from a six-foot-three Floridian nightmare. He was ready to buy a hazmat suit at this point.

Meanwhile, Sapnap was more focused on how  _ annoying  _ Dream was. 

“He’s just so...I don’t even know how to phrase it without sounding like an asshole.” Sapnap grumbled. He leaned against the kitchen counter and angrily dug into a pint of orange sorbet from the freezer.

George bent over to put Dream’s dirty dishes into the washing machine, hands dripping with lavender-scented bubbles. “No, please. Be an asshole. I think it would be therapeutic to hear it.”

“If he asks me to get something for him one more damn time, I’m going to break his other leg.” Sapnap said.

“Fair enough.” George said. “Wrist might be more productive, though. That way he can stop leaving me a bag of tissues to clean.” He wrinkled his nose. “Nasty motherfucker.” He muttered.

“I just want my damn TV back! It’s  _ my  _ TV!” Sapnap cried. “I haven’t been able to watch anything on it for, like, weeks! I’ve missed basically half of this Bachelorette season, there’s not even a point in  _ starting  _ it now!”

“Five weeks, three days.” George said. 

“What?”

“It’s been five weeks, three days since you watched TV.”

“Oh, god, why did you tell me that?” Sapnap cried. “The numbers make it worse!”

“I just want to be able to sit in the living room without worrying that I’m inhaling spores.” George stood up and wiped his hands off on a kitchen towel. “Look, we only have a month left. Right? Then he gets moved from a full cast to just a boot.” George frowned. “You have something on your face, by the way.”

Sapnap frowned while wiping the remnants of sorbet off his chin. “He only gets moved out of the cast if he takes those stupid antibiotics and does all his massage-y shit, and you know he’s not!”

“It’s not his fault he’s forgetful.” George said.

“Yes! It is!” Sapnap scoffed. “He’s an adult, he needs to do this shit. All you do now is hound him about his stupid meds.”

“Because otherwise, he won’t get out of the stupid cast!” George cried. He threw his hands up. “I’m just as fed up as you!”

“Why aren’t you being harder on him?”

George paused for a moment, crossing his arms and leaning against the stove across from Sapnap. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know. I mean, like, I know I should be. But what’s the point? He’s not going to listen. He doesn’t listen when we just talk to him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dream only listens to me - or rather, us - if there’s something in it for him. You know what I mean. He’s competitive and just a little bit of a jerk.” George said.

A lightbulb lit up in Sapnap’s head. “No. You’re right. He doesn’t.” A smirk crawled over his face.

George shook his head. “No.”

“What?” Sapnap asked.

“Whatever you’re going to suggest, I’m out.” George turned to walk down the hall and out of the kitchen, towards the stairs. He could hear Dream’s loud game of Bed Wars from the room over.

“Hear me out!” Sapnap trailed close behind, carrying the sorbet pint like a baby. 

“I would rather die.”

“Look.” Sapnap grabbed George’s wrist with his free hand. George paused on the first two stairs, reluctantly melting into the touch when Sapnap gently kissed the top of his knuckles. “Just trust me, okay? I think this could work.”

George rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. But I swear, if this backfires in  _ any  _ way? I won’t speak to you for days.” He took a deep breath. “So, what’s the plan?”

“A  _ competition?”  _ Dream raised a thick eyebrow. He leaned back into his dented couch cushion, fitting into his own personal crease perfectly. “A competition in what?”

Sapnap and George stood before him the next day, their bodies blocking the TV from Dream’s heavy-lidded peridot eyes. He looked like half a corpse, something that only made the two roommates feel more confident in their approach.

“Manhunt.” George said, his nose in the air. It had been a while since the group had played that kind of game, and it had  _ especially  _ been a while since just the three of them had run the gauntlet alone.

Dream couldn’t hold back the snicker building in his throat. “ _ What _ ? Manhunt? Are you serious?”

“Deadly so.” George said.

Dream shook his head, incredulous. “And where is this coming from?”

“We’re tired, dude!” Sapnap cried. “You know and I know that  _ this _ ?” He motioned around the living room. “Is bullshit!”

Dream shrugged. “Huh. I disagree but I think this is going somewhere fun. I’m down for a change of pace. So, what’s the plan exactly?”

“Winner has to do whatever the loser says.” Sapnap said.

“No, no.” Dream shook his head. “I’m not stupid. That’s way too broad. Next thing I know and you all are taking all my fucking money and leaving me in a ditch.”

“Trust me, we aren’t going to run off together or anything.” George sneered. “But if you want specifics, we can happily give ours.”

“We want you out of the living room.” Sapnap said, hands on his hips. “Out of the living room, up in your bedroom. We want you out of the way.”

“ _ And  _ you have to actually take care of yourself!” George cried. “Take your damn meds, all that.”

Sapnap nodded. “But mostly out of the living room!”

Dream scooted to sit up higher, crossing his arms and chuckling to himself. “Okay. Okay, I get it. You all wanna play, so let’s play, yeah? If I win…” Dream thought for a moment. “I want you all to be my maid,” he pointed at Sapnap, “and my nurse!” he motioned to George.

“Fuck no!” George cried.

“One day only. I’m willing to compromise.” Dream said. “But for that one day, you all are my bitches.” He fell back into the couch while laughing. “You know, I’ve always wanted to see what it feels like to have hired help.”

George’s jaw dropped, but some kind of competitive spark ignited in Sapnap and he couldn’t help but laugh. “No, you know what? Fine. Fucking fine! You want to go? We’ll go.” Sapnap walked forward with his hand out.

Dream’s eyes lit up. “Then let’s fucking go!” 

“Well, wait!” George grabbed Sapnap’s shoulder. “You know how he can be, I don’t know if I want to - “

Dream grabbed Sapnap’s hand and shook it firmly. “I can’t wait to kick your ass!” He turned eagerly towards George and held out his hand. “George…” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Fuck you!”

“ _ George…”  _ He drew out the word like it was a purr.

George looked from the hand to Sapnap’s face. Both men looked at him with wide and ready eyes. He swallowed hard and offered a limp wrist to Dream. “Fine. Whatever.” He turned and glared at Sapnap. “If this goes south, I’ll smother both of you. I will happily go to prison for murder.”

It looked like prison might be where he goes, because it went  _ farther  _ than south. Dream won by a landslide the next day, leaving George and Sapnap sitting with wide eyes full of despair at each of their desks. George chucked his wireless mouse across the room, leaving a dent in the drywall. Sapnap couldn’t stop laughing. And Dream? Dream was already on Amazon, purchasing two very specific outfits to feed the fantasy he was going to command on his lucky day.

The morning that the outfits arrived on their doorstep, Dream cashed in his day.

Sapnap didn’t mind the maid outfit. It fit him decently, making his soft curves look even warmer and cozier than before. His hairy legs were exposed by the short, short skirt. His dress came with wrist cuffs, which he refused to wear, and a stupid hat, which he flushed down the toilet. But he complied with the garters. In his opinion, his thick thighs were epic as hell. He might as well decorate them.

George, on the other hand, threw a fit when he saw his nurse dress. He had to be forced into it by Sapnap, and carried downstairs over his shoulder kicking and screaming. The dress was white with little red accents, complete with thigh highs and gloves and a stupid little nurse hat. He refused the gloves, and Sapnap nearly lost an eye trying to wiggle George’s slender legs into the socks. So he was just in the dress and hat, with a frown on his face.

When both men stood before Dream in their little lingerie outfits, he was absolutely elated. “You guys look amazing!” He slow-clapped. “Truly lovely today, ladies.”

“Why aren’t we matching? I kind of forgot today’s theme or whatever” Sapnap scratched his head. 

“Because  _ he… _ ” Dream pointed at George. “Is going to be my nurse and make me feel all better. And  _ you _ …” He pointed at Sapnap. “Are going to clean up my shit.”

“Define ‘shit’.” Sapnap narrowed his eyes.

“Define ‘make you feel better’!” George cried.

Dream only snickered in response. Not even a few minutes later, Sapnap and George were hard at work. Sapnap was kicking takeout boxes into a trash bag, and George was pulling out a bottle of antibiotics and preparing to massage Dream’s lame leg.

“Okay. Take them.” George held out the pill bottle. 

“You aren’t going to open it for me?” Dream fluttered his eyelashes.

“Shut the fuck up.” George said through gritted teeth. “Take it!” He held them out again, his fist clenched. 

Dream reached up to take the pill bottle, but instead knocked it with the back of his hand so it knocked onto the carpet. “Oops.” He smirked.

George let out a groan. “You asshole.” He turned around to get the pills. “Don’t make this harder than it already is!”

“No promises.” Dream said.

“You’re such a bitch, dude.” Sapnap sighed.

George bent over, wincing as soon as he felt a firm hand pawing at the inside of his thigh. He could feel a thumb sneaking up one leg of his boxers. He grabbed the bottle and jolted upright. He scooted out of reach. “Dream!” He squealed.

“What?” He feigned innocence, with wide sparkling eyes. “I didn’t even do anything.” 

“Dude, he’s only fucking with you because you get all dramatic like that.” Sapnap said. He slung the first bag of trash over his shoulder. “Stop being all whiny and just let him touch your ass.”

“You both are unbearable!” George cried, practically stomping as he marched back over to Dream. He chucked the bottle of antibiotics as hard as possible at Dream’s face. “I’m out.”

“But we’re just getting started!” Dream whined. He batted away the antibiotics and sat up. “You lost! You owe me!”

“You can’t make me. I’m taking this stupid dress off!” George reached up and pulled the stupid little hat off his head and threw it in one of Sapnap’s open trashbags.

Dream scoffed. “Oh, come on.” He reached out to grab George’s waist but he moved away. “You lost. You’re my nurse. And your patient needs help.” He pouted. “Plus, I still need someone to help me with my massages.”

“Dude, it was a deal.” Sapnap said. “If I have to touch all of his crusty creepy pudding cup remains, you have to touch his thigh meat.” He tossed the trash out of the living room door into the hallway.

“ _ I don’t want to touch his thigh meat! _ ” He shouted.

Dream looked at Sapnap. “You know, I think talk like that can get his nursing license taken away.”

“I’m not a nurse and  _ you are a pest.”  _ George hissed. He stood there for a moment, stiff and bitter, before letting out a defeated groan and sitting down on the edge of the couch to massage Dream’s leg. He struggled to adjust, before tragically admitting that he would have to kneel on the floor to get the best angle. 

It was humiliating. 

He half-assed the action, putting his full shoulder weight against the lime green cast instead of making any effort to actually sit upright. He hoped the weight hurt Dream’s stupid little broken leg. 

“You could do better.” Dream said in a sing-song voice.

With that, George dug his nails in. “You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit! I just want to get through this.”

“I feel like the way you’re treating me is against HIPAA.”

Sapnap shook his head. “That’s not what HIPAA is, Dream.”

Dream spread his legs a bit farther apart. “Here, nurse. A better angle for you to reach all the  _ important _ parts.”

“Ew.” Sapnap giggled. “That was pretty douche-y.”

As George continued to massage his leg, he was hyperaware of Dream’s growing erection. It wasn’t a surprise - it felt like the whole day had been leading up to it - but it didn’t mean he wasn’t bitter about it. As he kept going, Dream started to reach down and slowly guide George’s hand higher and higher. George tried to fight it at first, but Dream was nothing if not persistent. Each time George moved away and wore a satisfied look, Dream would move his hand back and smirk.

It was infuriating. 

George moved his hand away and looked away, ignoring the blush that was crawling up his neck and across his cheeks. Something about the utter defeat and bitterness inside of him was making him a bit turned on. 

But it was their little game. And Dream was always the winner.

George crawled onto the couch after a while of the constant back and forth. It was ‘to get a better angle’. His face was so painfully annoyed, but the skirt of his dress was being pushed up by his own erection. Sapnap walked over and got comfortable on the couch behind George, unable to hide his own interest. “Well. I see things are finally getting interesting. I was waiting for a reason to abandon all the trash and shit.”

Dream reached down and undid his jeans. “George is finally done acting like he’s above all this.”

“I’m still above it. I’m just gracing you with my presence and talents.” George stuck his nose up. “And it’s better than being your fucking nurse!”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Mary Poppins. Just suck his dick already.” He watched as Dream pulled out his length and stroked it. “He’s going to throw a tantrum if you don’t.”

George leaned down, inches away from Dream’s dick. He inhaled, then blew cold air onto Dream’s tip. The blonde shivered. George smiled in satisfaction. “What if I don’t want to?”

“Oh, come on.” Dream cupped George’s face with his hand. “Give me something to work with here. I’m dying. I haven’t gotten shit since my leg broke.”

“Fine.” George rolled his head and lowered his head, arching his back so his ass was stuck up in the air. George licked one long stripe along the side of Dream’s member. Then, without a second though, he took it all in his mouth.

“Woah.” Sapnap’s brows shot up. “Damn.”

George was taking his time, letting his tongue trace over every vein, every line, every little inch of skin. Dream had a specific taste to him - something so familiar yet so out of place. It was almost sweet. George was thoroughly enjoying himself, for a moment forgetting how shitty this day had been.

Then, Dream bucked his hips.

After a loud, painful gag, George jerked up and swallowed his own saliva. He shook his head. “You’re being too harsh.” He was ready to give up, but he felt a warm presence behind him and instantly relaxed. He leaned his back into Sapnap’s chest, and let out a sigh. 

“Need some help?” Sapnap said.

“Whatever.” He muttered.

Sapnap pulled back George’s stray hairs and held them up gently. “Go on.”

George let Sapnap’s soft hands guide him back down to take all of Dream into his mouth. He could taste the precum dribbling down his tongue as Dream’s tip rubbed against the back of his throat. George’s gag reflex was starting to kick in, and Sapnap started to help him back up.

“Come on, George.” Sapnap said softly. “Take it like I know you can.” 

George moved down again, lewd sucking noises and whimpers escaping his throat. They were overshadowed by Dream’s louder, more aggressive moans. George felt a larger hand join Sapnap’s on his head. It pushed him down, not abiding by the leisurely pace that Sapnap had help set. 

“Hey!” Sapnap cried. “Don’t choke him to death.”

“He likes it.” Dream brushed off his concerns and continued to fuck deep down George’s throat. Based on the moans George was making, Dream wasn’t wrong. “Could you do me a favor, Sapnap?”

“Hm?”

“Start prepping him for me. I want to watch his tight little ass bounce under that skirt.”

Sapnap didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled down George’s boxers and spread his ass with his large hands. He realized he needed something, anything, to lube George’s entrance. He looked around and found a bottom of lavender-scented lotion that Dream had been using for his broken leg massages. It was weird, and would probably burn, but it was all they had. And Sapnap was  _ not  _ going to waste time marching upstairs.

So he covered his hands in the lotion and slipped one thick finger into George’s tight hole. George let out a choking wail, smothered by Dream’s cock, and his eyes slammed shut. The reality of him being penetrated from both ends was hitting him, and he was struggling to relax as Sapnap moved in and out, exploring for his special spot. He added a second, scissoring them and pushing, prodding, doing anything he could to coax more and more noises from George. 

George’s thighs were trembling. He was feeling so much, and he could feel himself starting to slip. When Sapnap’s fingers found his prostate, just barely grazing it, he realized he was going to be completely gone sooner than he would have liked. Sapnap’s fingers were aggressive, yet gentle and caring, and it was all happening so quickly. He was practically dizzy.

George felt tears welling in his eyes from the stimulation as Sapnap inserted a third. He pulled up from Dream’s cock, grateful that Dream let him do so, and let out a choked whimper. “Fuck...I can’t - “

“Can’t what?” Dream raised an eyebrow.

“There’s just so much.” George felt the hand on his chest and the hand inside him so vividly. The pleasure was blinding. It almost hurt, how intense it was. 

But Dream didn’t care. He reached over and pried George’s jaw open with his fingers, using his thumb to yank him closer and keep his mouth wide. George squeaked as he was moved. “If you can’t suck my dick, then suck my fingers. Now.”

With ample drool and sloppy vigor, George nursed Dream’s index finger. The noises of his sucking and his moans made Sapnap get harder and harder in his boxers. His skirt was being pushed up by his bulge. It made a little satin tent, a small symbol of the intense arousal that Sapnap was fighting.

Dream’s green eyes turned to Sapnap. “What?” He smirked. “Jealous?”

“Something like that.” Sapnap pulled his fingers out. 

Sapnap held George’s hips and guided him down to sit on Dream’s cock. He took it with ease, barely putting up a fight or whining. Instead, his breath hitched, his heart rate skyrocketing from the pleasure. “Holy shit…” He barely whispered.

“Jesus, George, it’s like you get tighter every time.” Dream’s voice came out strained. He barely waited before starting to circle his hips, grinning as George instantly started to fall apart over him. George sunk down further until he was completely full, bottomed-out on Dream’s cock. Then, George started to move. The bottom of his dress flowed, bouncing up and down, as he started to find a rhythm while riding.

“Don’t just sit there. You look all lonely.” Dream leaned around and looked over Sapnap hungrily. Any other day, he might have asked Sapnap and George to switch. But George was too invested, and the two other men knew what it meant when his eyes went glassy like they were doing now. He was spent, and it was time for both of them to take advantage of the one time where George wasn’t being a total bitch.

Sapnap moved closer. “I’m not lonely.”

“You’re just watching like a total nerd.”

“Trust me, Dream, I’m not just watching.” Sapnap palmed at himself under his skirt. He scooted closer and grabbed onto George’s hips, forcing him to still while Dream was just barely inside him. “You want to take both of us?”

“You know he can’t. He’s so tight he can barely fucking take me.” Dream said between unsteady breaths. “Look at him.”

George didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but he wasn’t going to argue. It was true. He  _ couldn’t  _ take both of them. “Just take turns, you idiots.” His voice came out hoarse and broken. He could feel the bloodrush in his cheeks. “Just do  _ something! _ ”

Sapnap obliged. He yanked down his own boxers, revealing his thick cock. Precum leaked down his shaft, the tip pink from anticipation. He grabbed George’s hips and lifted him off of Dream’s cock. Both the men whined from the sudden lack of friction. George allowed himself to be pulled back where Sapnap was sitting, letting out a high pitched gasp as he was impaled on his member. 

“Jesus!” He hissed. “You don’t waste any time!” He looked over his shoulder and glared.

Sapnap chuckled. “You would kill me if I did.” He broke off in a groan as George welcomed all of him inside.

George started to move around without much guidance. He needed to feel  _ something,  _ and at this point he would take anything without much arguing. He pushed against Sapnap, back and forth and back and forth, until he finally felt the burst of pleasure from Sapnap’s length hitting just the right spot. He let out a loud, sinful whine, and Sapnap nearly growled in response. 

“Look at him.” Dream said in his deep, fucked-out voice. “He moves like a fucking porn star.”

“Don’t insult him like that.” Sapnap said. “He’s better than a porn star. Look at him.” He reached over and stuck his fingers in George’s open mouth, prying his jaw open wider and stilling George as he started to increase his forceful thrusts. 

Dream slowly pumped at his own manhood. “He’s so pretty when he takes your dick.”

“Yeah, he is!”

“Don’t forget to share.”

“You already impatient?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow.

“Always.” Dream smirked.

“Good boy, George.” Sapnap moaned out. “You’re taking us so well.” He pulled out and moved George’s hips down on Dream’s cock. 

“Can’t believe you’re that willing to give him up that quickly.” Dream said.

“Don’t get all high and mighty. We’re taking  _ fast  _ turns tonight.”

After moving up and down a few times, George was maneuvered to bend forward again so he could take Sapnap. George’s body was limp, pupils blown out from the pleasure. He was as blissed out as he had ever been. He was pliable, and he was a perfect ragdoll for both Dream and Sapnap to use.

As the two took turns, they shared hungry glances between each other. Amber eyes and green eyes clashed, both blossoming in a possessive storm over the man between them. They were silently worshiping George, both of them overflowing with the pleasure that he was giving them. They wanted to lean across George to kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing in a dance of dominance and victory.

So they did, pushing George’s head down against Dream’s chest. Sapnap and Dream kissed viciously, groaning into each other’s mouths. When they did pull away, a string of saliva connected them. Their eyes were dark, heavy-lidded, and full of fire. Sapnap moved back to his spot, gripping George’s hair and pulling him back up.

“Isn’t he perfect, Dream?” Sapnap huffed.

Dream nodded. “Always perfect. Always so fucking perfect for us.”

The next time he was inside George, Sapnap reached over George and grabbed his jaw, angling his face to look at Dream. “George? Look at him. Look him in the eye as you ride me. Do it.” His voice was low.

George struggled to keep eyes open. “I - Oh, god!”

“Look at him!” Sapnap said. “And tell him how good my dick feels.” 

“His, oh, fuck...His cock feels amazing!”

“Louder.”

“Sapnap’s cock is fucking amazing!” He cried out, his voice cracking and bleeding his words into a high-pitched moan.

“Is it better than mine?” Dream leaned in, nose almost touching George’s. “Are you picking favorites?”

George shook his head. “No! No, both of you! Both of you are amazing!” He whined.

“Yeah?” Dream growled. “Promise, baby?”

“Yes, yes!” George gasped as Sapnap pulled out and dropped him back onto Dream. “I need both of you! All the time!”

“You’re ours, aren’t you?” Sapnap wrapped his arms around George to brush his fingers against his nipples through the dress. “All ours? And you like taking both of us, yeah? You like taking both of us like the fucking slut you are?”

“Yes!” George screamed. As he did, his body started to tremble, his head fell back, and he finished. His cum stained the inside of his little nurse dress, and it ran down his thighs in pearly white streams. 

“Sapnap.” Dream said. “I need to fucking finish or I think I’m going to die.”

Sapnap didn’t need any more instructions. He picked up George, limp and weak, and set him on his knees on the carpet next to the couch. “One last job for you, Nurse George. Open your mouth and say ‘ah’.” Him and Dream both reached down to finish themselves off as George processed what was said.

George stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet and needy gasp as Sapnap’s and Dream’s cum splashed onto his face. He felt the viscous strings splattered on his cheeks, his tongue, his nose and his eyes. He felt it get in his hair, he felt it slip over his swollen lips. He was just a limp doll, taking anything they gave him. They were painting his face with their markings, letting himself be claimed.

He wasn’t conscious enough to tell when the shower had stopped. He only noticed it was over when Sapnap started to whip off his cheeks with paper towels and Dream was petting his hair. They both alternated kissing him, slow and deep, taking the chance to taste each other on George’s tongue. 

“You did great, babe.” Dream whispered directly in his ear. 

“Yeah, you did.” Sapnap poked his cheek. “Now let’s get you cleaned the fuck up.”

“Are you going to carry him up to the shower?”

“Yep.” Sapnap was already scooping George into his arms before Dream had finished the question. “Clean yourself up with something, and I’ll go take care of him.”

“I want to help.” Dream said. “You know brushing his hair is my favorite part, don’t take that away from me.”

Sapnap chuckled. “I’ll bring him back down after he’s not all fucking gross. Promise.”

George let out a groan as he tried to roll over in Sapnap’s arms. “I’m fucking sore, you cunts.” He looked over at Dream. “I’m still mad at you. I love you but I still am mad and I want you dead.”

“Fair enough.” Dream shrugged. “Noted.”

“You have plenty of time to hate him later.” Sapnap started to walk out of the living room. “We gotta get you upstairs so you can pee. Don’t want you getting a UTI.”

“ _ That’s not how that works!”  _ George started to thrash, still strong in his exhaustion.

“While we’re gone?” Sapnap called over his shoulder. “Dream, throw some shit in the trash. I’m sick of you.” He winked.

When Sapnap finally made it upstairs, trying to calm his bitching roommate in his arms, Dream let out a sigh and tossed an empty soda can in the trash bag a few feet away.

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to my homie who requested an epic three way. i hope you feel satisfied.


End file.
